starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Artanis
Artanis was a young Protoss Praetor of the Templar Caste in the fictional StarCraft universe. At only 262 years old, he was the youngest Protoss to achieve that rank. He later achieved the rank of Hierarch in StarCraft II. His chief assistant, Selendis, a female Protoss, holds the rank of Executor.2007-08-11. SC:L Metzen Interview - Lore Exclusive. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-10-08. Artanis is a good tactician who practically worships Tassadar. He sneers at the Terrans, thinking of them as weak, although this appeared to change throughout the game due to his tutelage under Zeratul. A young warrior and Scout pilot in the service of the now defunct Protoss Conclave, Artanis is among the few remaining heroes of his race and among the last of its great Templar leaders. Though he employs unconventional tactics and is a bold and dynamic leader, his youth is the sire to arrogance and a brash demeanor. However, in his high position of power Artanis sometimes found himself given to his overweening pride, as he hopes to becomes as great a leader as Tassadar; a path which could cause him to forsake his better judgement. History Artanis is appointed Praetor of the Protoss Defense Forces shortly after the apocalyptic battle that saw the destruction of the Zerg Overmind and death of Tassadar. His first assignment is, along with Zeratul, to lead the Khalai survivors to Shakuras. When the survivors from Aiur make it safely to Shakuras, Artanis is in charge of the refugee camp. However, the Zerg travel through the Warp Gate and attack, but are driven off by Dark Templar. Jim Raynor and Fenix, who are defending the Aiur side of the Gate, are able to take control of it for a short time and send a transmission through. They would close the Gate on their side to prevent the Zerg from sending more reinforcements to Shakuras. Artanis sends them all the troops as he can spare before the Gate is closed. Upon meeting the Dark Templar Matriarch, Raszagal, and learning of the Xel'Naga Temple, Artanis is very enthusiastic about retrieving the Uraj and Khalis crystals in order to activate it. However, Raszagal wants the Zerg scoured of the Temple grounds first. Afterwards, Kerrigan makes her introduction to the Protoss leaders. While Raszagal welcomes her, Artanis says he cannot forget her crimes against his race. Quest for the Crystals Artanis, Zeratul, Kerrigan, and the Executor depart for the planet Braxis, where the Uraj Crystal is located. Overcoming damage to the Protoss Warp Matrix, which prevents his forces from summoning Stargates, the Protoss defeat the Terran Dominion forces there and recover the crystal. When the Protoss try to leave Braxis, however, they meet a surprise: the United Earth Directorate. Vice Admiral Alexi Stukov had constructed a series of Missile Turrets on a space platform over Braxis, which would prevent the Protoss from escaping. Stukov demanded the surrender of the Protoss. Zeratul did not seem enthusiastic about fighting the Terrans, which puzzled Artanis. "Have faith, Zeratul! You almost sound as if you fear these humans. What are they to such as we? Was it not we who defeated the dreaded Overmind?" said Artanis. However, Zeratul told him that the Protoss could only defeat the Zerg Overmind with the assistance of humans such as Jim Raynor. Artanis, incensed at Stukov's attitude, personally leads the Protoss forces against the UED from his Scout. However, his assault bogs down as the UED defends the fusion reactors which powered the Missile Turrets, with Zeratul dispatching reinforcements when necessary. With this aid, Artanis destroys the fusion reactors, shutting down the Missile Turrets, and allowing the escape of the Protoss. Artanis' next destination is Char, home of the new Zerg Overmind and the location of the Khalis Crystal. Unfortunately, the new Overmind has nestled very close to the Khalis, requiring the Protoss to fight their way past a large number of Zerg in order to recover the crystal. Kerrigan and Artanis both proposed a way of recovering the crystal. Kerrigan suggests striking hard and fast so as to fight their way through their defenses and escape with the crystal, while Artanis suggests doing enough superficial damage to the Overmind to temporarily pacify the nearby Zerg - the new Overmind was still in its infant stage, and it's control over the Zerg was still weak. Kerrigan commented that either plan would work. "A bold plan, young Artanis. Your courage rivals that of mighty Tassadar himself!" says Zeratul, bringing a blushing reaction from Artanis and a sarcastic comment from Kerrigan. During the upcoming battle, Kerrigan exerts limited control of a few of the Zerg there and provided the Protoss with some backup. Together, the Zerg and Protoss fight their way to the Overmind and Khalis, spiriting the crystal away. "Executor, the Khalis is ours!" Artanis exclaims, "Let us depart this wretched world and return to Shakuras! ... Provided there is still a Shakuras to return to..." Return to Shakuras When Artanis, Kerrigan, Zeratul, and the Executor arrive on Shakuras, they find it in a state of war. Aldaris, angered at the abandonment of Aiur, consortion with the Dark Templar and the acceptance of Kerrigan, had taken control of the Judicator and Templar warriors and was preparing to lead them in an attack against the Matriarch. Aldaris even has Archons which he can send against them, which worried Artanis, but Zeratul told him not to worry - the Dark Templar had Archons of their own. After defeating Aldaris, Artanis and Zeratul confront him. "Aldaris, be reasonable! Kerrigan has changed. She no longer seeks to enslave anyone. Do not force us to destroy you." says Artanis. "You can no longer afford to be so naive, Artanis." Aldaris says "While you were securing the crystals, I discovered that your Matriarch has been harboring a dark secret! She has been manipulated by-" Kerrigan interrupts the conversation by killing Aldaris. Zeratul banishes a gloating Kerrigan from Shakuras as a result of her actions. Fury of the Xel'Naga During the second confrontation between Protoss and Zerg forces on the much hallowed Xel'Naga Temple grounds of Shakuras, which lay atop a nexus of cosmic energy, Artanis was instrumental in activating the ancient weapon. Wielding the golden Uraj crystal, he manipulated the nexus's cosmic energies to eradicate all Zerg life on Shakuras. The Siege of Char Artanis leads the assault on Infested Kerrigan's base of operations on the platform over Char for the Protoss when they, along with Arcturus Mengsk and Admiral Gerard DuGalle of the UED launch a combined assault. However, the alliance crumbles before the might of the Zerg Swarm. "Savor this victory, Kerrigan!" said Artanis as the Protoss are defeated, "For the Protoss will never forget your treachery. We shall be watching you." Artanis and the Protoss survivors return to Shakuras to begin rebuilding their once glorious civilization. Future Imperfect Artanis later took part in a mission on Braxis. After the Brood War, Artanis has been named "Hierarch", the supreme leader of the reunited Protoss people, and has been focusing on merging the two sects of Protoss society together. Some Protoss cannot understand that the Khalai and the Dark Templar are two halves of the same species and are psychologically regressing to a tribal state; Artanis has his hands full trying to prevent this slide into tribalism. His chief assistant is Selendis. Artanis's actions in StarCraft II are currently unknown, but he has been confirmed as a character in the game.2007-08-11. The Story Behind the Legacy. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2007-08-11. One of the new Zealot quotes is "For Artanis!" Game Unit Artanis is of the Templar Caste, however he appears in StarCraft: Brood War missions only as a Scout pilot. His Scout has 250 hit points and 250 shields. His dual Photon Blasters triple the damage dealt by a standard Scout, and the anti-matter missiles outfitted on his scout do double the damage of a normal scout. Trivia * Artanis's name is "Sinatra" spelled backwards, a nod to the famous singer and Rat Pack member Frank Sinatra. * In StarCraft: Brood War, the 3D model for the Protoss campaign is that of Artanis. In this image, as well as his unit portrait, he is missing his psionic appendages, leading some to believe that he is, in fact, a Dark Templar. Blizzard Entertainment has admitted this error, however - Artanis is a member of the Templar Caste and has not lost his appendages. References * StarCraft homepage at Blizzard Entertainment * Battle.net StarCraft Compendium * Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. Category:Protoss characters Category: StarCraft Protoss heroes